When a Tornado Meets a Volcano
by Les Reves Doux
Summary: Sasuke and Naruko often toe the line dividing love and hate. Based on the song "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rihanna.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. It was inspired by "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rihanna. I checked, and am fully aware that there several other fanfictions based on this song, but I promise to do my best to be original. Remember that the pairing is Sasuke and Fem!Naruto. So, if you came looking for yaoi, turn back now._

_This story is rated M for domestic abuse, swearing, and sexual language._

She sat across from me in our tiny living room, her long legs crossed casually. However, there was nothing casual about the way she stared me down. Her hooded azure gaze pierced me, right down to my core. The unbridled pain contained within those crystalline orbs physically hurt me. I couldn't put into words the agony I felt simply sitting in her presence at that moment.

I would liken the pain to having a steel knife wedged in my windpipe.

Yes, her misery left me breathless, and yet I only sought to make it worse. I know that it's so fucked up and wrong, but damned if it doesn't feel right. And as long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight.

"Sasuke," she murmured, dragging out the syllables. I could tell that she wasn't sober; she always bit her bottom lips when she was tweaking.

"Naruto, are you high?"

"High off of love," she giggled, twirling a strand of her sunny blonde hair between delicate fingers.

Her response amused me, to some degree. If she was high off of love, then I was most certainly drunk from my hate. Being with her, it's almost like huffing paint: the more I suffer, the more I love her.

As I return her aching stare, I think of how she once tried to smother me in my sleep. Right before my breathing stopped, she resuscitated me. Even as she was kissing my blue lips, I could see in her eyes that she fucking hated me. I loved it.

Naruko abruptly stood, and wouldn't meet my eyes anymore. I follow her closely as she strides into our bedroom. She immediately begins tearing open dresser drawers and throwing her clothes into a duffel bag.

"Wait, where are you going," I yell at her. She just kept right on packing, so I grabbed her arm and shook her roughly. Naruko whimpered and jerked herself free from my grip.

"I'm leaving you," she stated simply, her voice distant.

I hadn't even noticed she was done packing until she hastily grabbed her bag and practically ran from the room. I tore after her and, right as she was about to open the front door, slammed my hand against the wood. In my rage, I grabbed Naruko by her hair and turned her around to face me.

"No, you're not," I growled out, tightening my hold on her silky strands.

Of course, she struggled. Naruko became something like a demon, thrashing around and gnashing her teeth in my face. At first, I simply restrained her, holding on to her upper arms. However, she eventually resorted to violence and viciously kneed me in the side. I grunted in pain, and what I did next, I swear I didn't mean it.

I laid hands on her.

Naruko screamed out as my fist collided with her cheek. Her slim body crumpled to the floor as I stood over her, still trembling with rage. For several long moments, I just listened to her sob softly at my feet. Eventually, the pain she emanated penetrated the haze of anger clouding my vision.

"Oh God, Naruko," I whispered dropping to my knees. "I promise that I will _never_ stoop so low again."

_Well, that's the end of chapter one! The next chapter will continue right where this one left off, but from Naruko's point of view instead. You should expect it to be posted in the next couple of weeks, at the latest._

_Reviews are always appreciated and motivate me to write faster!_


	2. Chapter 2

_And I have returned! I won't bore you with any gibberish about the apparent lack of reviews. I can only hope that you wonderful readers will be so kind as to do so after this chapter. As promised, this will be from Naruko's point of view. Enjoy!_

He hit me. Of course he did; this is what he always does. Whenever my loathing reaches a fever pitch, and I work up the courage to leave, he always finds a way to pull me back in. Even if he has to drag me by my hair, kicking and screaming.

So, why do I stick around? I don't really know how to explain it. It's just that I love him so fucking much; I can't even breathe when I'm with him.

When we met, the feeling I got was something akin to be struck by lightning. I had spotted him across the bar, and was enthralled by his obsidian eyes. Sasuke approached me first, and when he touched me, I got this fuzzy feeling in my stomach. But, when his soft lips touched my throat, a chill crept down my spine.

_Now, I'm getting fucking sick of looking at him._

And, God, our arguments are the worst, because they turn into the ugliest fights. I push, pull his hair, scratch claw, and bit him. If I'm lucky, he just throws me down and pins me to the floor. We're so lost in these moments; I swear we don't realize what we're doing to ourselves.

Our friends don't understand what we see in each other. When Hinata sees my bruised cheeks, her sweet voice intones, "I think it's best you go your separate ways."

What they don't understand that love is pain, for us. Without it, there is no "us".

Except, this time, I really am done with him. It has gotten to the point where the pain outweighs the love. _And I know we've said and done things that we didn't mean._ But, we keep falling back into the same patterns, and there is no end in sight.

Some days, though, Sasuke makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. He gets me thinking that _maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_.

Then, of course, everything between us goes to shit, and the fighting begins again. It's like we can never have any fucking peace in our home.

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._

I don't know what's keeping here, with him. Nor do I understand why I let him hurt me like this, over and over again. All I know is that I love him too much to walk away.

Vividly, I can recall the first time I left Sasuke. I had snuck out of our bedroom window one night, after he had fallen asleep. In recent weeks, I had grown tired of having to explain to my friends why I kept "running into doors".

It took me all of three days to go running right back to him. Sasuke found me outside of the house on a Sunday morning, just staring. I was debating internally whether it was really worth going back, you see.

"Naruko?" he called to me, leaning against the door frame. "Come inside. Pick up your bag of the sidewalk."

For the longest time, I just stood there and took him in. Sasuke grew impatient after several moments and strode across the lawn to where I stood. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me flush against his chest. I instinctively wound my arms around his torso and returned his embrace.

"I missed you," he murmured into my hair. "Baby, I'm so sorry about what happened before you left. I promise it won't happen again."

His lies angered me; I jerked away from him and snarled, "Bullshit! That's what you said the last time you beat the shit out of me!"

"I said that I was sorry," Sasuke screamed at me. "Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? I admitted that it was my fault, and I swear next time I won't hit you. Please, just come back home!"

And when he begged like that, how could I possibly say no? Actually, it was quite easy.

"Next time? Sasuke, there won't be a next time. I can't stay with you if you keep treating me like this. You turn me into this ugly person, and I don't want to be that way anymore."

I swear the look that crossed Sasuke's face chilled me down to my bones. Slowly, he leaned in and rested his cheek against mine. I'll never forget the words he whispered to me.

"If you ever try to fucking leave again, I will tie you to the bed and set the house on fire."

_Yeah, yeah. I know the ending is kind of shitty, but it was a songfic. This was more of a cathartic writing exercise for me. If you enjoyed it, that's great. If you didn't, review and tell me why._


End file.
